Un dernier moment ensemble MollyArthur
by DarkBrightStar
Summary: 23 ans après la Bataille de Poudlard, Molly Weasley a 78 ans et comme tous les jours, elle se rend sur la tombe de son mari et de son fils. Elle se remémore douloureusement les moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble, et cela lui rappelle ainsi qu'ils se sont envolés à jamais...


_Molly/Arthur : Un dernier moment ensemble_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Une petite femme âgée de soixante-dix-huit ans et dodue, dont les quelques rondeurs étaient dissimulées sous une large robe à fleurs, recouverte partiellement par un tablier, marchait lentement dans son jardin à l'aspect sauvage. Ses pas étaient lents sur cette herbe touffue et humide, comme si la femme n'avait pas hâte d'arriver à sa destination. Elle évitait à chaque fois habilement les quelques flaques d'eau qui inondaient à certains endroits le terrain, qui étaient aussi la preuve qu'il avait plut la veille. Au loin derrière la femme, se dessinait à l'horizon une bien étrange habitation : la maison était toute biscornue et les murs semblaient partir dans tous les sens. En la voyant, n'importe qui pourrait se demander comment la maisonnée pouvait bien tenir debout et ne pas s'effondrer, tant elle était dissymétrique. La réponse était là : elle tenait par magie.

La petite femme, au visage bienveillant mais strié de quelques rides, continuait d'avancer vers un coin isolé de son jardin. Ses cheveux, autrefois d'un roux flamboyant, étaient à présent colorés d'un gris clair et étaient rassemblaient dans un chignon fait à la hâte. Certaines mèches rebelles de sa chevelure s'échappaient de sa coiffure et voletaient au rythme du souffle du vent, qui balayait de sa douce respiration les herbes hautes et les feuillages touffus des arbres. La tête de la vieille femme était baissée, et elle tenait dans ses mains un objet rectangulaire.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un cadre, contenant une très belle photo en couleurs. La vieille femme le serrai très fort contre elle, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne s'envole. La photo représentait une grande famille, dont chaque membre avait les cheveux roux et portait un pull tricoté de différentes couleurs, sur lequel était écrit au centre une grande lettre en majuscule, signifiant la première lettre du prénom de chacun. Le souvenir semblait prendre place dans un salon, aménagé de fauteuils qui semblaient confortables et de divers autres photos et dessins d'enfants sur les murs. De plus, à l'arrière plan, un sapin se dressait fièrement et était décoré de toutes sortes de guirlandes lumineuses, de boules multicolores. Des personnages chantant des cantiques et souhaitant des « Joyeux Noël ! » à tout bout de champs, courant et sautillant tout partout dans le salon. On pouvait y voir la mère de la famille, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit bébé à la chevelure presque écarlate. L'enfant fixait l'objectif sans bouger, beaucoup trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est. Sa mère avait posé sur lui un regard aimant et bienveillant, même si il lui arrivait parfois de tourner la tête pour réprimander du regard deux petits jumeaux intrépides et vifs d'esprit, qui portaient tous les deux un bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête et qui couraient tout autour de leur famille en riant. Le père de famille, à la gauche de son épouse, portait un enfant un peu plus âgé que le bébé. Le garçon souriait et riait avec son père en voyant la réaction de sa mère face aux jumeaux. Un autre garçon, à l'air sage et posé, était assis sur l'un des fauteuil est regardait l'objectif en esquissant un petit sourire. Il lui arrivait de froncer les sourcils et de lever les yeux au ciel en assistant au manège de ses frères. Enfin, deux grands adolescents se tenaient par les épaules et semblaient s'amusaient beaucoup.

Cette famille avait l'air heureuse et comblée. Chaque membre semblait faire preuve de solidarité les uns envers les autres et étaient unis.

La vieille femme resserra sa prise sur le cadre et leva quelque peu la tête. Ses yeux aux nuances ambrées étaient parsemés de larmes, dont quelques unes coulaient déjà sur ses joues. Cependant, la femme gardait un petit sourire au visage. Elle avança encore de quelques pas et se retrouva devant deux pierres tombales blanches, qui comportaient chacune des noms et des dates différents. De jolies fleurs multicolores étaient éparpillées autour des deux pierres.

Molly Weasley, tremblante et secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, s'agenouilla devant les pierres. Son coeur battant, elle posa délicatement le joli cadre près des fleurs, au milieu des deux tombes. Elle contempla pendant de longues et interminables minutes la tombe de son époux décédé il y trois ans, Arthur Weasley, ainsi que celle de son fils, Fred Weasley, décédé alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans, il y a vingt-trois années de cela. Au bout de cinquante-huit ans de mariage, le coeur de son mari avait finalement cessé de battre et il avait donc été enterré par toute la famille Weasley ici même. Il avait rejoint son fils et avait été mis en terre près de celui-ci. Cela faisait jour pour jour trois ans que Molly vivait seule au Terrier, n'ayant pour autre compagnie désormais que ses chères poules. Bien sur, ses enfants et ses petits enfants, qui grandissaient de plus en plus, lui rendaient régulièrement visite, mais depuis la mort d'Arthur, la maison semblait vide et dénuée de toute ambiance chaleureuse et joyeuse. C'est pour cette raison que chaque jour, quelques fois même deux fois par jour, Molly visitait Arthur et Fred sur leurs tombes et leur parlait inlassablement. Elle leur racontait ce qu'il se passait de son côté avec le reste de la famille, comme par exemple le fait que Roxanne, la petite dernière de George et Angelina était enfin rentrée à Poudlard il y avait quelques mois de cela et était émerveillée par tout ce qu'elle voyait, ou encore le fait que James, l'aîné de Ginny et Harry voulait se lancer dans une carrière de magizoologiste. Elle lui parlait d'eux, lorsqu'ils étaient réunis chaque jour au Terrier, entouré de leur famille et de leurs amis. Ils avaient toujours été heureux, et ce, malgré leur revenu modeste. Ils n'avaient jamais placé leur bonheur dans l'argent, et avaient toujours su faire passer avant tout la famille. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Arthur ou à Fred, Molly ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre une réponse de leur part à tous les deux. C'était idiot et elle en était consciente, mais au bout de plus de cinquante ans de mariage, elle avait été habituée aux conversations avec son mari, tout comme elle avait été habituée à discuter avec son fils pour l'avoir élevé. A présent, elle savait qu'Arthur et Fred étaient décédés et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui répondre d'où ils étaient, mais c'était une sensation étrange qu'elle éprouvait en leur racontant des choses, sans obtenir aucun commentaire de leur part.

Molly essuya d'un geste de la main ses larmes et regardait à présent la photo du cadre. Elle sourit malgré ses yeux rougis et fatigués en rependant à ce souvenir. C'était lors du premier Noël de sa petite Ginny. Ce jour là du 25 décembre, ils n'avaient pas réuni toute la famille comme à leur habitude. Ginny n'ayant encore même pas un an, et les Weasley étant assez bruyants, Molly et Arthur avaient décidé de fêter Noël seulement avec leurs enfants. Ce jour-là avait été plein de jeux, de rires, d'amusements, de tendresse et d'amour. Ils avaient décoré la maison tous ensemble, sauf Ginny encore trop jeune bien entendu. Des guirlandes avaient éclairé toute la maison et le jardin du Terrier, et le sapin avait dominé dans le salon. Les personnages magiques s'étaient amusés à courir partout dans le salon, en chantant des paroles diverses. Molly avait cuisiné une délicieuse dinde, des patates rôties, du foie gras et une succulente bûche au chocolat et à la framboise. Les jumeaux, du haut de leur trois ans, avaient fait exploser dans la maison des confettis et serpentins de toutes les couleurs, que leur avait donné en cachette leur père. Molly avait tout d'abord été furieuse, puis, elle s'était jointe au reste de la famille et avait ri avec tout le monde. Bill et Charlie avait entraîné de force Percy à l'extérieur, alors qu'il faisait encore jour, pour jouer à une bataille de boules de neige. Arthur s'était joint à ses fils dans la bonne humeur. Les deux aînés avaient également ensorcelé les petits personnages animés dans la maison, qui s'étaient donc mis à déblatérer des chansons grossières. Leur parents, en voyant cela, les avaient bien évidemment grondés et avaient rendu aux personnages leurs paroles de chansons initiales. Fred et George, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas à l'époque ce que voulaient dire la plupart des chansons de Bill et Charlie, avaient éclaté de rire et avaient éprouvé à ce moment là une grande admiration pour leur grand-frères. Ginny, étant encore toute jeune, avait beaucoup pleuré durant la soirée mais Molly, qui était depuis toujours une maman hors pair, avait à chaque fois réussi à la calmer. Finalement, sa petite dernière avait semblé heureuse et avait gardé un grand sourire sur son mignon petit visage la plupart de temps. Ron n'avait fait que rire et sourire la journée et le soir. Il avait même essayé au bout d'un moment de s'enfuir dehors dans la neige, pas du tout couvert, pour aller s'amuser avec ses grand-frères et son père. Seulement, Molly, qui s'occupait à ce moment là de sa petite dernière, avait aperçu juste à temps une petite tête rousse passer par la porte. Elle avait alors confié Ginny à Percy, qui entre temps était rentré trempé et contrarié, et avait accouru auprès de son plus jeune fils. Elle l'avait pris par surprise et tandis qu'il se débattait et qu'il criait pour que sa maman le lâche, Molly n'en avait rien fait et l'avait posé sur le canapé, avant de lui ordonner de ne pas sortir. Ron avait alors pris une petite moue boudeuse, qui avait fait fondre sa maman, mais qui était tout de même bien restée sur sa décision initiale.

Ce Noël avait été plein de rebondissements, de joie et de bonne humeur et constituait un des souvenirs les plus heureux de Molly. Elle s'était amusée en compagnie de son mari et de ses enfants, tous aussi géniaux les uns que les autres.

Une larme perla encore au coin des yeux bruns de Molly, et elle ferma les yeux un instant lorsque la goutte dévala sa joue. Son coeur était comme emprisonné dans un étau et elle se sentait vide de l'intérieur. Sa gorge était nouée et lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle avait été heureuse, il y a quelques minutes, en songeant à ce souvenir de Noël. Cependant, à présent, elle n'éprouvait plus que de la douleur et du chagrin. Son fils, Fred, était parti tellement vite, si jeune… Tout comme son père, bien qu'il soit mort alors qu'il avait déjà atteint un grand âge. Tous deux s'étaient envolés trop rapidement selon Molly, qui aurait tellement aimé les garder avec elle encore pendant de longues années. Elle n'a jamais pu voir son Freddie se marier, fonder une famille et vivre heureux. Elle aurait tellement aimé être une fois de plus grand mère, et savoir à quoi auraient ressemblé les enfants de Fred. Auraient-ils été aussi intrépides et malicieux que son fils ? Lui auraient-ils ressemblé aussi physiquement que mentalement ? Toutes ses questions resteraient à jamais sans réponse. Et elle en souffrait chaque jour.

Molly, de sa voix rauque et cassée, s'éclaircit un peu la gorge et toussa, avant de déclarer, en versant quelques larmes supplémentaires :

 **\- Bonjour Arthur, bonjour mon Freddie.**

Seul le souffle du vent balayant les collines lui répondit. Le coeur pleurant, elle continua dans sa lancée :

 **\- Si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez terriblement, et de plus en plus je ressens ce vide. Je sais que vous n'auriez pas voulu que je sois aussi triste, même après toutes ces années, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. On dit que le temps efface la douleur, mais c'est faux. Je sais aussi que je devrais au contraire profiter de la vie qu'il me reste, car elle est bien trop courte. Mais il m'est impossible de vous oublier et de ne pas penser à vous à chaque instant.**

Molly s'arrêta et essuya ses joues. Elle renifla presque imperceptiblement, avant de reprendre, sur un ton qui se voulait un tout petit peu plus enjoué :

 **\- Hier soir, Ginny et Harry, ainsi que James, Albus et Lily, sont passés dîner. Ils sont arrivés à l'improviste alors que je n'ai rien pu préparer du tout ! Et vous me connaissez tous les deux, je stresse complètement lorsque je me rends compte que rien n'est prêt ! Heureusement, Ginny, elle, avait tout prévu et avait elle-même cuisiné un plat, avant de venir. Après avoir mangé, vous avez du vous rendre compte qu'ils sont tous les cinq venus vous voir pour vous parler. Je regrette Fred, que tu n'es jamais pu rencontrer tous tes neveux et nièces. Tu aurais tout de suite beaucoup aimé James et Fred, le fils de George et Angelina. Tous les deux me font un petit peu penser à George et à toi ! Bien sur, je suis sur que tu les aurais tous aimé, mais avec ces deux-là, George et toi auriez fait les quatre cent coups ! Ils me font tellement penser à vous deux…**

Molly s'interrompit une fois de plus, essayant de contrôler ses sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater à nouveau, ainsi que les tremblements de sa voix sur la fin de sa tirade. En effet, cela avait beau faire plusieurs années que son mari et son fils les avaient quittés, jamais elle ne pourrait surmonter la douleur qu'elle ressentait en songeant à eux et jamais elle ne pourrait s'arrêter d'éprouver cette tristesse oppressante. Comment pourrait-elle ?

 **\- Les enfants grandissent de jour en jour. C'est de la folie. Ils grandissent si vite ! Le mariage de Victoire et Teddy il y deux ans le prouve ! J'ai même l'impression que je pourrais très bientôt devenir arrière-grand-mère !**

Molly observa avec un chagrin non dissimulé les deux pierres tombales. Puis, elle s'adressa à son fils, qui ne pouvait lui répondre :

 **\- Mon chéri, tu te souviens de ce Noël ? Celui représenté sur la photo ? George et toi avaient fait explosé des confettis dans toute la maison, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle ! Ce fut quand même un Noël absolument magique. Je ne l'oublierai jamais, tout simplement car il est pour moi un des souvenirs les plus sacrés que j'ai de notre famille réunie. Freddie, tu te souviens de la fois où George et toi avaient commencé à mettre au point des produits de farces et attrapes ? Là aussi, j'étais totalement excédée. Je ne voulais pas à l'époque que votre seule ambition soit de tenir un magasin de ce genre. J'espérais de vous des études, comme Charlie en Roumanie par exemple, ou alors une carrière ministérielle, comme Percy. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point j'avais tort de vous empêcher de vivre votre rêve. Je ne me rendais pas compte que ce travail vous rendait heureux et vous donnait le sourire, car c'est ce que vous avez toujours aimé avec George : faire rire et passer du temps avec les enfants. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette d'avoir été si idiote, Fred. J'aurais du comprendre à quel point ce projet était important pour vous. Je regrette vraiment. Quelle genre de mère empêche ses enfants de vivre leur rêve, après tout ?**

Molly s'arrêta de parler, comme si elle attendait une réponse. Elle fixait avec un regard embué de larmes la pierre tombale blanche de son fils. Elle regrettait toutes les disputes qu'il y avait eu entre elle et ses jumeaux à l'époque, surtout concernant le magasin de ces derniers. Si elle avait su qu'elle perdrait Fred quelques temps après, peut-être aurait-elle pris le temps de comprendre l'ambition de ses fils et de l'accepter ? Mais elle avait agi sans réfléchir, sans se douter de l'avenir. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le savoir ? Elle pensait à l'époque qu'en stimulant ses fils ainsi, en les disputant, ils ouvriraient les yeux et se rendraient compte que cette carrière n'est pas faite pour eux. Quelle idiote elle avait été ! Encore, elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être disputé avec ses jumeaux juste avant que Fred meurt ! Cela aurait très bien arriver, étant donné qu'il leur arrivait souvent de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'ondes…

 **\- Je suis si désolée Fred. Je m'en veux énormément de ne pas vous avoir toujours compris, George et toi. Et je compte bien le lui dire à lui aussi, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vous aime tellement tous les deux.**

La vieille femme éclata en larmes, et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle pleura encore et encore, sentant le besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Elle ignorait pourquoi aujourd'hui surtout, elle avait besoin de faire de telles révélations et de telles excuses à son fils décédé, alors qu'elle avait toujours eu envie de le faire. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle visitait la tombe de Fred, elle lui racontait seulement les nouvelles, tout comme à Arthur. Bien sur, elle leur parlait de ce qu'elle ressentait, mais sans jamais développer. Pourquoi alors ce jour-ci, elle ressentait le besoin et l'envie de se dévoiler au grand jour ? Elle ne le savait pas. C'était comme une intuition. Elle ressentait qu'elle devait le faire, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Elle regardait à présent d'un air absent la pierre tombale sur laquelle étaient inscrits le nom et les dates de naissance et de mort de son époux. Elle inspira profondément, avant de déclarer, la gorge en feu et la voix grave :

 **\- Si j'ai aussi posé ce cadre devant toi, Arthur, c'est pour que jamais tu ne penses que nous t'oublions, ici. C'est pour que tu te souviennes de tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble, et de la famille que nous étions. Et tu serais fière aujourd'hui en voyant tes enfants élever encore chaque jour tes petits-enfants, en prendre soin comme nous l'avons fait avec eux. Tu serais aussi heureux en assistant aux différentes périodes de la vie de tes petits-enfants. Tu leur manques chaque jour, tu sais. A chaque fois que je rencontre l'un d'entre eux, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de me parler de toi comme le meilleur papy du monde. A chaque fois qu'ils viennent ici, au Terrier, ils se précipitent pour te rendre visite, des fleurs de toutes les couleurs dans les bras. Ils sont absolument géniaux, ils me font penser à nos enfants à nous, et pas parce que la plupart d'entre eux sont roux !**

La femme âgée sourit en disant ces dernières phrases. Tous ses petits-enfants étaient comme des rayons de soleil, qu'ils soient aussi terribles que James et Fred, aussi sévère que Molly, la fille de Percy et Audrey, aussi intelligent que Rose, la fille de Ron et Hermione ou aussi caractériel que Dominique, la fille cadette de Fleur et Bill ! Tous avaient leur personnalité, mais des choses leur étaient communes : leur gentillesse et leur solidarité les uns envers les autres

 **\- Arthur, sache que lorsque tu es parti, tu as emporté une énorme partie de moi avec toi. Je ressens chaque jour un immense vide en pensant au fait que tu n'es plus avec moi. Comment cela pourrait-il en être autrement ? Nous avons vécu tellement d'années ensemble ! Tout n'a pas toujours été rose dans notre couple, mais nous avons toujours réussi à surmonter les difficultés et finalement, nous avons trouvé notre bonheur. Nous avons fondé une grande famille ensemble, dont je suis un peu plus fière chaque jour. C'est vrai, Bill vit heureux avec Fleur, et tous les deux ont eu Victoire, maintenant mariée, Dominique, qui est en plein dans ses études et Louis, qui va rentrer à Poudlard dans deux ans. Puis, Charlie s'est finalement marié il y a cinq ans, et même si il ne pourra peut-être jamais fondé de famille, il vit heureux et c'est ce qui importe le plus. Percy a rencontré Audrey et tous deux ont eu Molly, qui étudie la médicomagie et Lucy, qui aimerait se lancer dans une campagne de défense de l'environnement. Puis, Percy et Audrey ont finalement divorcé, mais c'est surement mieux ainsi. Ils ne s'entendaient plus si bien et si ils ne sont plus heureux ensemble, cela ne sert à rien de faire semblant. George a épousé Angelina et quelques années après, c'était au tour de Fred et Roxanne d'entrer dans la famille Weasley. Fred aimerait monter sa propre entreprise de balais de course et Roxanne vient tout juste d'entrer en première année à Poudlard. Fred n'aura jamais pu épousé la femme de sa vie ou fonder une famille lui aussi, mais il s'est battu pour la liberté, et son courage, entre autre, nous a obtenu un monde meilleur, même si cela lui a coûté sa vie. C'est un héros. Ron vit toujours avec Hermione. Et dire que toi et moi ne faisions que attendre le moment où ils arrêteraient d'être aussi aveugles, car la vie est bien courte ! Finalement, Rose et Hugo sont arrivés à leur tour. Si tu voyais Rose en ce moment, avec les ASPICs qu'elle prépare ! La pauvre petite et dans tous ses états ! Alors que si tu voyais Hugo, tu ne penserais pas qu'il prépare ses BUSESs, tant il est détendu ! Enfin, Ginny et Harry se sont mariés. Je suis si fière de ma petite Ginny, elle a réussi à vaincre sa timidité et Harry est un garçon, ou plutôt un homme maintenant, très bien et parfait pour elle. James, Albus et Lily sont nés ensuite. James veut se lancer dans une carrière d'Auror, ce qui met dans tous ses états ta fille ! Albus travaille ses ASPICs, comme Rose, sauf qu'il est beaucoup moins anxieux qu'elle ! Et Lily est en plein dans la préparation de ses BUSEs.**

Molly avait conservé son sourire tout au long de sa tirade. Elle se sentait heureuse en parlant de ses enfants et de ses petits-enfants. Ils étaient sa force, sa lumière lorsqu'elle se sentait égarée dans l'obscurité que la perte d'un de ses fils et de son époux produisait. Elle ne pourrait jamais les remercier tous assez de tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle, sans même le savoir. Ils étaient tout bonnement incroyables et uniques en leurs genres.

 **\- Nous avons traversé tant de choses toi et moi** , reprit Molly en ravalant de nouvelles larmes, **la première guerre des sorciers, comme la deuxième. Nous avons toujours été là pour nous soutenir mutuellement. Tu m'as empêcher de sombrer dans le désespoir. Tu as été ma force et grâce à toi, j'ai pu renaître des milliers de fois. Tu m'as appris à ne pas baisser les bras et à ne pas me laisser abattre. Et j'ai aussi été là pour toi lorsque tu te sentais mal et perdu. Malgré nos disputes et nos désaccords, rien n'a jamais pu briser notre relation et notre amour. Rien.**

Ce fut de trop. Elle essuya la petite larme qui s'était silencieusement écoulé le long de sa joue. Les souvenirs pouvaient la faire rire et sourire, comme ils pouvaient la faire souffrir et pleurer. Et là, en l'occurence, ils la rendait nostalgique et la maintenait douloureusement serrée dans un étau.

 **\- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, lorsque nous étions en première année à Poudlard ? Je t'avais rapidement remarqué. Tu étais si maladroit ! Ce trait de ton caractère m'avait fait sourire et avait attiré mon attention. Nous étions dans la même maison, mais nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment adressé la parole, jusqu'en deuxième année du moins. En botanie, nous devions rendre un devoir fait ensemble. Je pense que c'est grâce à ça que que nous nous sommes rapprochés par la suite. Lorsque nous nous parlions pour le devoir, nous avons appris au fur et à mesure à faire connaissance et nous sommes devenus amis. En quatrième année, nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole pendant deux semaines, car tu refusais d'avouer que c'était toi qui avait volé mon pull pour te venger du fait que j'avais malencontreusement renversé ma potion sur toi ! Et tu n'as jamais avoué par la suite d'ailleurs ! Heureusement que je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur !**

Molly rit à ce souvenir. Qu'ils avaient pu être innocents et stupides à l'époque !

 **\- Cette amitié nous a suivi jusqu'en sixième année. Là, cette année, tout a changé. Tu m'as embrassée la première fois à la fin du cour d'astronomie, alors que nous n'étions plus que tous les deux dans la plus haute tour de l'école. C'était vraiment…**

Molly s'arrêta, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, cherchant les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là. Mais à la vérité, rien n'aurait pu décrire ce moment et toutes les sensations qui s'étaient bousculées en elle à l'instant où son premier baiser avec Arthur avait eu lieu.

 **\- Magique** , acheva-t-elle dans un soupir, **ou plutôt indescriptible. A partir de ce moment là, nous sommes sortis ensemble. Puis ont suivis des multitudes de fous rires, de moments de complicités, mais aussi de chamailleries. Mais sache que malgré tout, je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis l'instant où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, avec ton petit air maladroit. J'ai toujours su pour nous deux. Je ne sais pas, cela sonnait comme une évidence. Je t'ai aimé tout au long de notre vie ensemble, et il n'y a jamais eu un seul jour où je n'ai pas pensé à toi, même lorsque nous ne vivions pas ensemble encore. Et même si aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus avec moi…**

Elle s'arrêta de parler, fixant l'horizon derrière les pierres tombales. Sa vue se brouilla et déjà une larme vint couler le long de sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis, lentement, comme pour mieux toujours se souvenir de ce moment, elle leva la tête et regarda le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus d'elle.

 **\- Je t'aime à l'infini, et bien plus que ça,** acheva-t-elle en esquissant un petit sourire plein de promesses.

—

Le même jour, tôt ce soir-là, Molly avait déjà terminé de diner et débarrassait à présent la grande table de la salle à manger, qui n'était plus occupée que par elle quotidiennement. Elle posa la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et lança un sort afin qu'elle soit nettoyée par magie. L'eau s'alluma et les éponges se mirent en action. Pendant ce temps, Molly s'empara d'un chiffon humide et frotta la table. Sans s'y attendre, elle lâcha le chiffon qu'elle tenait entre ses mains usées par la vieillesse et fut prise soudainement de vertiges. Fermant les yeux, elle s'agrippa à la chaise la plus proche. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer à un moment ou à un autre. Sa tête tournait et son coeur semblait batte plus fort que jamais, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Des images firent alors surface dans son esprit, sans qu'elle ne s'y prépare.

Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une colline verdoyante, sous le soleil d'été, en compagnie de ses frères. Tous riaient et couraient dans tous les sens. A cette époque, Molly ne devait être âgée que de seulement quatre petites années. Le décor s'envola et changea. Elle se trouvait tout près de sa mère, qui lui apprenait à tricoter. Molly ne devait avoir que dix ans et savait déjà se montrer réactive et perspicace. Sa mère faisait preuve de patience avec elle et lui parlait d'une voix douce. Le lieu se métamorphosa encore. Elle était assise sur un tabouret, dans la plus grande salle d'un grand château. Un chapeau noir et rapiécé était poseur sa tête et Molly faisait face à toute une foule d'enfants plus ou moins âgés qu'elle. Des adultes étaient présents dans la salle et observait attentivement ce qui se passait pour Molly. Soudain, le chapeau s'écria d'une voix forte : « Gryffondor ! ». On lui enleva le chapeau de la tête et Molly se précipita hors de vue. Le décor changea. Une jeune fille rousse, ainsi qu'un jeune garçon de la même couleur de cheveux se trouvaient seuls, en haut d'une tour, près de la fenêtre qui permettait une vue exceptionnelle sur un parc et un lac gigantesques. Arthur se rapprocha doucement de Molly, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Molly se laissa entraînée par l'amour qu'elle ressentait à ce moment et répondit au baiser d'Arthur, qui la prenait dans ses bras. Le lieu se transforma. Arthur, habillé dans un costume noir, se trouvait au bout d'une grande allée, à l'extérieur, sous un soleil éclatant et un ciel superbement bleu. Près de lui, se tenait un marieur magique, derrière un autel. Tous deux étaient sous un kiosque blanc et joliment décoré par des fleurs et des serpentins dorés. Des bancs étaient disposés des deux côtés de l'allée et les gens qui y étaient assis étaient aussi souriants qu'émerveillés. Des coupes de champagne se remplissaient seules et allaient se poser sur une grande table qui contenait un buffet varié, où l'assemblée pourrait se servir un peu plus tard. De petites fées jetèrent alors des fleurs dans l'allées et riaient, tandis qu'une douce musique s'élevait. Et là, le souffle des invités fut coupé. Une magnifique future mariée avançait au bras de son père, un tout petit homme. La future mariée, qui n'était d'autre que Molly, arborait une longue robe blanche dont les volants bougeaient au rythme de ses pas. Ses longs cheveux roux lâchés et quelque peu bouclés ondulaient en même temps qu'elle s'approchait. Cette vision était comme sortis d'un conte de fées pour Moldus. Elle était d'une grande beauté, personne n'aurait pu le nier. Elle tenait entre ses mains un magnifique bouquet de roses blanches et était légèrement maquillée. Elle rejoignit enfin son futur époux, et après les mots cruciaux du marieur, Arthur se pencha vers Molly et devant tous les invités attendris et dont certains pleuraient déjà de joie, il l'embrassa. Ils étaient à partir de ce moment-là enfin mariés et Molly devint Mrs Weasley. Le décor s'envola. Molly était dans une chambre d'hôpital, sur un lit couverts de draps blanc. Arthur était derrière elle et la tenait par les épaules. La rouquine était pâle et avait l'air épuisée, mais rien au monde n'aurait pu effacer son sourire. Elle tenait entre ses bras son premier enfant, qu'Arthur et elle venait de baptiser William. Tous deux étaient aux anges et parlaient doucement à leur fils. Arthur laissa même échapper quelques larmes de joie avant d'embrasser sa femme passionnément. Ils étaient heureux et comblés. Le lieu se transforma. Molly, Arthur, et six de leurs enfants, se tenaient debout devant un cercueil, à l'intérieur duquel reposait le septième Weasley. Tous pleuraient et aucune peine n'aurait pu égaler celle de cette famille déchirée. Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin du Terrier, et juste à côté du cercueil avait déjà été creusé un trou. Arthur et Molly allaient mettre en terre leur jeune fils, qui s'était sacrifié pour la liberté. Des représentants officiels étaient présent et portaient tout autant le deuil. Il y avait aussi les proches du défunt, notamment Lee Jordan, qui avait les yeux rougis et bouffis, comme si il avait pleuré durant des jours. Il y avait les proches de la famille Weasley, comme Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, les Lovegood, Neville Londubat et sa grand-mère. Il y avait d'autres membres de la famille Weasley, notamment la grande-tante Muriel, qui pour une fois, s'abstint de tout commentaire. Tous avaient l'air profondément affligés et arboraient, comme la famille du décédé, des tenues aussi sombres que leur état d'esprit de ce moment. Le jumeau du défunt, George Weasley, semblait être lui aussi mort, bien que présent aux côtés de ses parents. Il était aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et ses yeux n'exprimait plus aucun sentiment, malgré leur rougeur prononcée. Il semblait bien qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même après ça. Molly et Arthur, quant à eux, étaient tous simplement effondrés et ne pouvaient s'arrêter de pleurer. Molly ne pouvait y croire. Son fils, son bébé, était parti. Il les avait laissé. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne le voulait pas. Son coeur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa poitrine. Le lieu se métamorphosa. Ils étaient tous encore dans le jardin du Terrier, habillés de la même façon, à quelques mètres d'une première pierre tombale blanche, plantée là il y avait déjà plusieurs années. La famille Weasley s'était bien agrandie. En effet, Molly était à présent grand-mère et tous ses enfants, ses petits-enfants, ses belles-filles et son seul gendre étaient là. Encore une fois, Neville Londubat, accompagné de son épouse et de ses enfants, était là. Sa grand-mère était décédée il y avait longtemps de cela, maintenant. Luna Lovegood, ou plutôt Scamander à présent, était aussi dans l'assemblée avec toujours son père, bien sur son mari et ses deux jumeaux. Il y avait aussi les anciens collègues de travail du défunt ainsi que d'autres proches. Une seule personne manquait dans la famille Weasley par rapport à la dernière fois : Arthur Weasley. Ce dernier avait fait un arrêt cardiaque la veille, et c'est à son enterrement que toutes ces personnes avaient été conviées. Molly pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir dans les bras de son fils aîné. Tous les invités versaient de grosses larmes, et éprouvaient une tristesse sans nom. Arthur avait été un homme bon, courageux et généreux. Il avait été très apprécié. Mais Molly, quant à elle, avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le coeur. Elle venait de perdre son mari, et celui-ci avait emmené avec lui une immense partie d'elle.

Les images s'estompèrent peu à peu. Il fallut quelques secondes à Molly pour se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Revoir tous ces moments, l'avait tout d'abord rendue joyeuse, puis l'avait brisée, accablée, anéantie. Elle se sentait fragile, vulnérable. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur, qui battait la chamade, allait s'arrêter. Mais il fallait qu'elle tienne bon. C'était une battante, elle ne devait pas abandonner.

Elle restait toujours agrippée à la chaise. Elle priait Merlin pour que la douleur qu'elle ressentait, dans sa gorge, dans sa tête, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'elle avait revue, s'arrête. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer convenablement. Peu à peu, les battements de son coeur ralentirent. Molly ne s'en sentit pas soulagée pour autant. Ses vertiges diminuèrent étrangement, mais elle resta toujours accrochée à la chaise, tremblante et vacillante. Elle craignait de tomber à la renverse si jamais elle lâchait le meuble. Elle s'efforça de prendre une grande inspiration, mais rien qu'en essayant, elle ressentit une immense douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Alors, elle compris. Et elle ouvrit ses grands yeux aux nuances d'ambre.

Elle murmura, en regardant les chaises vides et autrefois attribuées à Arthur et à Fred :

 **\- Il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu, vous ne croyez pas ?**

Dans un ultime souffle, elle s'effondra. Alors que la magie continuait de laver la vaisselle et que l'eau continuait de couler, tout devint noir. Molly Weasley avait rejoint son mari et son fils.


End file.
